


【晗芳】红鸾

by ShewC



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewC/pseuds/ShewC





	【晗芳】红鸾

 

 

  相比起郭霄汉，孙九芳简直觉得自己更像个秦楼楚馆出身之人。

 

  而此时这个被自己摁倒在床上唇舌纠缠的男人才是那纤尘不染的清雅郎君。

 

  但凡自己被看出着了急，对方反更变得冷静，不紧不慢任着被造次，简直显得这场蓄势待发的欢爱只是随他孙九芳演独角戏般孟浪。

 

  交缠间两人的呼吸都变得急促而凌乱，直至胸腔中最后一丝气殆尽，肺底微微发疼，孙九芳才一面喘息，从对方身上略撑起身体，一面脱自己的衣服。衣衫从肩头上扯落下来时他把鬓边碎发勾到耳后，低下声音道：“你就不能积极点儿。”

 

  话是这么说，他早就习惯在情事这方面郭霄汉基本不主动，往往得是孙九芳用实际行动表示自己有诉求——说白了是勾引——而后他才顺理成章地开始自己的主导权。值得庆幸的是，这木头并不多么耐他撩拨，而孙九芳又不是拉不下脸说要的人，所以他从不觉得这有什么不好的。

 

  说到底，他恶趣味，最喜看自己慢慢抽掉对方理性的这一过程。

 

  

 

  而现在孙九芳对着对方依旧神色清明得丝毫不染的眼眸，有些恼。

 

  这人服完寒食散该不是萎了吧。

 

  孙九芳低头瞥一眼，并没有这回事，便挑眉睨向被自己坐在腰上的人。对方人总比身体冷淡些，孙九芳的指尖似挑逗或有些泄愤意图地不轻不重地隔着衣料在他腹上搔蹭，不信邪地想着对方还能这么坐怀不乱多久。

 

  郭霄汉伸手拢了拢孙九芳垂下来的一绺发，而后顺带着抚上他脸颊，指腹温热，在孙九芳耳畔缓缓摩挲，轻声唤他：“芳芳。”

 

  声音温柔得让人没奈何。

 

  孙九芳哼两声，心里软得像一池水。

 

  郭霄汉眼中染上点儿散碎笑意，揉了揉孙九芳的脸，便收回了手，从床上支起上身准备坐起来，却被孙九芳一把抓住肩膀抵在了床头。他的神情里不见意外，倒是添了两分无可奈何，道：“听闻有的人服寒食散会癫狂失控，你还是离我远些。”

 

  孙九芳抬眸一眼神色如刀刃，低低道一句少废话，便上手开始解郭霄汉的衣带。

 

  给人宽衣解带这事，孙九芳熟练得比人家自己脱还高效率。

 

  他舔舔唇，眯着眸盯着对方嘴唇看，眼神直白得像挑衅一般，道：“那我陪你做点儿容易解药的事情，如何？”

 

  当然孙九芳并没有准备听取郭霄汉的意见。对方服的寒食散必须发散出来是一回事，另一方面是，自己现在也有些上头了。

 

  孙九芳将自己贴上去，脊背正成最自然而鲜活的一道曲线。这副身体并非为着白衣时飘飘欲仙所需的那种嶙峋见骨，标致的一组椎骨外生肌匀称恰好，自腰侧往内汇成一道浅浅的壑，再沿着弧度向下便养作了一汪销魂的腰窝。那寸腰肢纤纤却足够灵活柔韧，和这个人一样，好似如何折腾都耗不尽力量，不知在多少个夜里点燃过多少次交缠着情欲的喘息。

 

  郭霄汉眼中微黯，并没有被正专注于他身上留下吻痕的孙九芳留意到。每次欢好他都对这种事情格外热衷，如同在给所有物刻上自己的记号一般，道理上该是香艳的事情，竟让他咂摸出几分孩子心性来。

 

  他爱极孙九芳明明心性足够成熟却还保留着的这幼稚的占有欲。

 

  郭霄汉身上衣物没被褪尽，孙九芳依在他半敞的胸膛上，在他脖颈上用舌尖描出肌肉筋脉的痕迹，而后用微糙的舌面舔过对方微动的喉结，用齿轻轻地咬。他一只胳膊环在郭霄汉颈上好保持自己现在不太稳定的姿势，右膝扣在对方双腿之间，慢慢跪着向前与人贴得更近，然后以膝关节缓缓上下抬落磨蹭，把初有抬头之势的器物彻底唤醒。

 

  孙九芳听见郭霄汉低哼一声，狡黠笑着仰头看向他，毫不犹豫地在对方下颌吮出一块痕迹，而后心满意足地支起身体向床尾挪出好俯下身子的空余，抱着郭霄汉的腿将之弓起，在垂眸低身前目光婉转给他一记眼神。

 

  近妖。

 

  无论用来形容那一眼里能融进的风流蛊惑之意，还是指此刻他跪在自己腿间不紧不慢细细含舔的动作。孙九芳是要打碎他理智让他失控的妖。

 

  他的妖精看着野得很，真做起这个来时却细心周到，避着他被牙齿剐蹭到，只靠灵活而湿热柔软的舌细细地描过阴茎上每一道纹。孙九芳口腔中每一寸都发烫，细细地吮吸得他身体对欲望的反应愈烈，阴茎硬挺得抵到孙九芳腭上，由于唇舌间过于湿滑而顶着骨腭堪堪向更深处去。被蹭到软腭所生的痒而酥麻的感觉向颅顶涌去，招致孙九芳发出含混不清的呜咽。

 

  孙九芳不要命得惯了，已快呼不进气来了还敢不倦地再往里吞进，拼命克制住被顶得太深而产生的本能反应，要将对方这最敏感的地带都照顾个遍，甚至还抬起那双溢着泪的眼睛看向他。郭霄汉扣在孙九芳肩胛上的手几乎要将他抓碎，不知道他的芳芳究竟在想什么，再如此被引诱下去他保证不了自己不会控制不住如同操弄他时一般真的捅进孙九芳喉中。那是势必会伤他的。

 

  郭霄汉唤他，声音比往常沉上好些：“芳芳，别弄了。”

 

  孙九芳置若罔闻，郭霄汉再提示了两句他依旧如此后，便干脆屈膝托住他腋窝往上硬拖过来，倾前身伸手一把将他揽到心头，被含得湿漉漉发烫的性器在这样的姿势下贴上孙九芳一侧臀股。孙九芳用手臂把眼泪一擦，喘着气揶揄：“这……这就受不了了么？”

 

  郭霄汉一手捏住孙九芳的下巴，另一手用拇指指腹压在他唇上，用了些力气地碾擦，揉弄得带着湿意的唇更嫣红得诱人。他语气还是往常淡淡的那种，声音贴在孙九芳耳边，放得轻轻缓缓的：“是受不了，我可不准备交代在这儿。”

 

  他说着指尖往孙九芳唇瓣间一探，沾出点儿湿黏津液。

 

  孙九芳佯装生气：“你就只准备一次啊？”

 

  郭霄汉诚恳反问：“那今晚你想做几次？”

 

  孙九芳一噎，一两声心跳间想不出回话，索性偏过头亲吻一下郭霄汉弓着的食指，示意他伸直让自己舔湿，小声道：“不管你，反正我现在没什么耐心了，你快点。”

 

  他明显发现郭霄汉笑他了，耍小性子似的哼一声，但也并没有怎么生气。方才动作得乱了，忘了估量好在床上的位置，郭霄汉将孙九芳压到身下时，险些让孙九芳后脑勺嗑上床杆，幸而郭霄汉反应得快用手臂挡了一下，撞得登时起了一块淤青。孙九芳哭笑不得，又有点心疼，凑近他的小臂轻轻亲了亲，道：“你到底忍得住忍不住啊？忍不了的话就直接来，不扩也没什么的，就疼点儿嘛又死不了……”

 

  “胡闹。”郭霄汉正色看他一眼，看得孙九芳愣了一瞬，“别总想这种作践你的事。”

 

  孙九芳睁着双亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，喉结动了动，心里被对方的坚持体贴填得暖而充实，难得乖乖地由郭霄汉把他的双腿折起来，用润湿的指往他后穴拓去。扩张的微痛感对他这种不怕死的人来说根本不叫疼，他闲着也是闲着，便腾了手去抚慰自己硬了好些时候的阴茎。

 

  郭霄汉盯向他的手，眯了眯眸，又看回孙九芳染上情欲的脸，看着他咬着嘴唇低哼的模样，什么也没说，只是用手指轻柔地在他后穴里贴着壁缓缓擦动。孙九芳很不喜欢他这种冷淡的表情，直接勾住郭霄汉的脖颈将他的身子拉低下来好吻上去，身体因着状态渐入佳境而开始自然地吞吐郭霄汉探在后穴中的手指，当中的快感也很快就追及上来，让他边吻着自己的爱人边在深吻中打碎自己的呻吟声，直至达到极点喷薄而出，射在了郭霄汉小腹上。

 

  他松开郭霄汉，脸上尽是潮红。

 

  对方似笑非笑看他问他：“够啦？”

 

  刚高潮过的身体湿软了不少，孙九芳感受着郭霄汉的手指还在自己敏感点附近刮蹭，无意识地扯着床单，有些没从方才的快感中出来，却又不准备示弱，惜字如金：“没。”

 

  郭霄汉取来落在一旁的衣物把身上的白浊拭了，随手丢开，寻到孙九芳胸前去揉摁住左侧乳尖，引得他一痉挛，身子一下绷紧了。他道：“我看你自己玩得挺好呀。”

 

  “还行……”孙九芳不耐地动了动腰胯，身体本能地提示对方自己敏感点的位置，但理智却让他意识到郭霄汉又不是不知道他敏感点在哪儿，他是故意不碰那儿的。郭霄汉将手指抽出，看着指上比放入时还沾湿得厉害的状态，作了然状道：“是还行。”

 

  后穴一下子空虚下来，而压着自己的人不声不响地开始在他前胸折腾，指尖在乳晕上打着转而后揉上敏感得立起的乳珠，直到将它们揉得越发红肿，再温柔地用舌尖磨碾吸吮，刺激得孙九芳气息全乱连连呻吟。对方的性器贴在他由于体位而露着的股隙，只是不时蹭在微张的穴口上，引得他整个身躯都酥软了，还没泄透的情欲卷土重来，压得他快喘不过气。

 

  这人的自制力是不是太强了点？

 

  孙九芳头脑中混沌作一片，吉光片羽间闪过自己本来是要给人解药的这一目的，攥着郭霄汉的手腕含糊不清地念着什么。

 

  郭霄汉靠近去听，孙九芳撑着力气起身些许，贴在他耳边压着嗓子有些羞耻地喊了声夫君。

 

  他本来只是想着要帮他发散的事情才这样，可脱口而出后，对方呼吸变得粗浊的反应让他有些兴奋，倒回床上后他干脆咬着唇哼唧着念着要人操他，只在能让对方听清的份上，甚至故意地挤出一汪眼泪来，看着郭霄汉的眼神如同被雨水打湿的野猫，危险但是可怜。

 

  郭霄汉好似重重叹了口气。孙九芳还没反应过来便被直接贯到了最深处，惊得他叫出了声。

 

  幸好前头郭霄汉做得细，疼倒是不疼，只是忽然增强百倍的刺激需要他花一点儿时间来适应。对方握着他的腰，往孙九芳的敏感点上碾磨着，招致他忍不住地剧烈战栗，十指紧紧扣在郭霄汉背上，动情呻吟皆是沙哑之音。

 

  这晚肯定没能轻易结束。

 

  孙九芳的身体已经妥帖到极点，不再需要被小心翼翼地管顾着，可以被变着角度肆意地抽插捣弄，但到底郭霄汉没有喜欢把心上人折磨坏的嗜好，就算是刚替他挡过一剂寒食散也没有分别，在他身体中索取时永远温柔到极致。过载的快感一阵一阵地从尾椎往上升，激得孙九芳边哭边无意义地乱骂，绵软的撒娇样子没有了，剩下被欺负过了头的一面在委屈地粗喘着骂他混蛋骂他脏心烂肺。

 

  他腾出手帮孙九芳揉弄纾解，像哄着似的句句承认，语气难得带玩笑揶揄：“嗯，为夫混蛋。”

 

  谁还没点儿癖好，比如郭霄汉倾向于将一场情事准备到两人的身体情绪状态都完美再开始，比如孙九芳快被折腾到点的时候会一面哭一面脱口成脏。被爱侣理解习惯的癖好应该算情趣，反正郭霄汉没有将这些话当恶意过。

 

  孙九芳在亲吻和抚慰下到了这夜的第二次高潮。他抱着郭霄汉肩膀大口呼吸着，一面用脸颊贴在郭霄汉颈上，沙哑着声音道：“这热退不下来。”

 

  “做这事情没有不热的，傻芳芳。”

 

  【end】


End file.
